This invention relates to a splint for the distal radioulnar joint and in particular to such a splint which provides mobilization of the joint.
Following fractures, neurological injury and related traumatic conditions of the distal radioulnar joint, or wrist, the wrist is typically immobilized until the injured tissue has healed enough to provide some degree of stability. Such immobilization tends to cause a loss of motion in the wrist of varying degree depending upon the severity of the injury and age of the patient. To overcome the stiffness in the radioulnar joint and to promote full use of the wrist, active wrist range of motion exercises, including pronation and supination are necessary.
Devices to assist in regaining pronation and supination motion at the distal radioulnar joint, also known as forearm rotation, have been developed. One such known device includes a member attached to the hand and another member attached to a portion of the upper arm. Resilient means extend between such members to provide a resistance against which the patient exerts a force by rotating the forearm. The spring force in the resilient member provides resistance to the rotation of the forearm, the amount of resistance increasing with the degree of rotation. Another such known device actively provides gradual rotation to the forearm through its range of motion while the elbow is bent 90.degree. at the patient's side.
Such prior art devices are useful in the advanced stages of recovery after trauma to the wrist but find limited application immediately after immobilization is discontinued due to the tendency for such devices to cause pain. The resulting increase in pain as the patient attempts an ever greater degree of mobilization tends to discourage attempts at yet further mobilization. Other difficulties experienced by such prior art devices, that the present invention is intended to overcome, include the inability of the patient to apply, or mount the device without assistance using only the noninjured hand . Thus, such devices have been limited to use in a clinical environment and have not found application in the patient's home. Additionally, such devices have not provided means that may be adjusted by the patient for increasing or decreasing the degree of resistance to the patient's mobilization efforts.
Active assisted range-of-motion exercises require the assistance of a trained therapist. Further, unless the elbow is flexed 90.degree. and adducted close to the body during the pronation-supination exercises, the patient may inadvertently perform shoulder abduction rather than wrist pronation-supination. Improperly perform exercises may lead to permanent loss of motion in the radioulnar joint with a resulting reduction of functional abilities.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a range of motion exercising device and method for use in mobilizing the distal radioulnar joint following immobilization that overcomes the difficulties of the prior art devices and methods.